Hichigo's Playlist
by Kimina-san
Summary: Hichigo has an Ipod. He listens to it CONSTANTLY! Taking requests for songs. Minor Hollow IchiRuki! R&R! Rated for strong language, sexual content, and just plain not for kids!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! It's me, Kimina-san! I'm back! I hope you guys didn't miss me too much! **

**Well, I've decided to write this on a whim. I was listening to music one day and had finished reading DeviantHollow's AMAZING Fic: _The Unknown_ and was thinking about how Hichigo could use another story to his name. I thought: "Well what could I do?" and the song I was just so happen to be listening to sounded like it could fit Hichigo in some ways. I thought, "What if Hichigo had an Ipod Playlist?!" And I immediately ran to my room to write this. **

**I shall be taking requests as well. Leave a review naming a good song and I might use it in this Fic! **

**Oh and to let you know, there will be minor HichiHruki in this. If that's the correct term for such the couple. My own personal name for the would be Hollow Rukia is Akiru, so just warning you about that. She will appear some time into the story to make fun of things and have a Lemon! Heheh! I haven't written one of those in some time!**

**Though you haven't seen it on this Profile...hm...**

**Have fun reading bi- I mean loyal readers!**

**So begins: _Hichigo's Playlist!_**

_**Warning! Korn will be mostly used near the beginning, and probably throughout the Fic. **_


	2. ADIDDAS By Korn

The music began in his ears. It was screeching, like claws were being used to strum the strings. His head bobbed with the cords as a malicious grin spread across his face. His eyes narrowed as it kicked up and he helped himself from laughing as his music atoned excitement rose as well.

_**Honestly, somehow it always seems that  
I'm dreaming of something I can never be  
It doesn't bother me, 'cause I will always be the pimp that I see in all of my fantasies.**_

He let out the laugh he was holding and cheered the lyrics on. The music fit so well it was as if it was meant for him! He once read through his partner's thoughts that music had this affect upon you, and now Hichigo can see why. This song fit his outwards personality, the side people saw of him, and his inward one! The one no one knew of.

_**I don't know your fucking name, so what, let's... (have sex)**_

Screaming to be the only way  
that I can truly be free from my fucked up reality  
So I dream and stroke it harder,  
'cause it's so fun to see my face staring back at me 

Hichigo laughed yet again as he stroked the length of Zangetsu. The reversely colored blade shown in the light and revealed his own image grinning back at him. His eyes were as dark as ever, and his teeth barred with his natural evilness. The song was just too good. If he were to ever reveal himself to anyone, they'd have to listen to this song to know what he thinks about other than killing._**  
**_

_**I don't know your fucking name, so what, let's fuck!**_

He stood and began to swing his fist through the air with the beat and mouthed the words as they came in his ears._****_

All day I dream about sex!  
All day I dream about fucking!  


Hichigo laughed as he gasped right along with the person singing the song. He'd listen to this song so many times since receiving this device. It had come along some time ago in this fucked up world for his amusement. The King seemed to of thought Hichigo would be bored inside of this hell and materialized it for him. Though Hichigo wasn't 100 percent sure how he had learned this ability, he didn't care. This 'Ipod' thing was fantastic!

The song's soft tune started to reach its climax and he relaxed his body for the next verse...

_**  
All day I dream about fucking....**_

His laugh grew to new lengths of volume as he pumped his fist and practically danced around to the song.

_**  
ALL DAY I DREAM ABOUT SEX! YES! ALL DAY I DREAM ABOUT SEX!  
AND ALL DAY I DREAM ABOUT SEX! YES! ALL DAY I DREAM ABOUT SEX!**_

_**AND ALL DAY I DREAM ABOUT SEX! YES! ALL DAY I DREAM ABOUT SEX!**_

_**AND ALL DAY I DREAM ABOUT SEX! YES! ALL DAY I DREAM ABOUT SEX!**_

_**  
All day I dream about sex!  
All day I dream about fucking!  
All day I dream about sex!  
All day I dream about fucking!**_

The song slowed and he was only slightly disappointed by its end. He loved the song, he couldn't help but imagine his Queen and he while it played. Oh he'd do more than sex though, he'd tear her a new ass.

He looked through his so called 'Playlist' and searched a new song to listen to. One song was over, and another began...


	3. Here to Stay By Korn

Hichigo grinned as the music began in the sound akin to a vibrating blade. His grin stayed right in place as it changed tune and he hopped in place to the beats. His head bobbed up and down with it as well, his eyes staring into the sky as if it was watching him and he was taunting it. He started to jump back and forth now as the tune sped up and the lyrics began.

_**This time taking it away I've got a problem  
With me getting in the way my final sign  
So I take my face and bash it into a mirror  
I won't have to see the pain, bleed bleed**_

Hichigo gave a dark chuckle as he did as the song sang and bashed his face into one of the many glass windows of the building to his right. The shards stabbed his face and blood dripped down to his feet. His grin widened as he wiped his face free of the shards and let his instant regeneration heal his face.

The window reformed in front of him and he laughed as he spun around and listened to the song and how it quite fit him good if he do say so himself._****_

This state is elevating as the hurt turns into hating  
Anticipating all the fucked up feelings again!

The hurt inside is fading this shit's gone way to far  
All this time I've been waiting oh, I cannot grieve anymore  
For what's inside awaking, my God I'm not a whore  
You've taken everything and oh, I cannot give anymore

To Hichigo, this song would be good for the King. The King had all of these fucked up emotions inside and lets it control him. Hichigo would say he was the outcome of ridding said emotions. Ichigo felt hurt inside which turned to hate in Hichigo. And he quite enjoyed the feelings he got! He almost..._anticipated_ them.

He laughed yet again._****_

My mind's done with this, okay I've got a question  
Can I throw it all away? Take back what's mine?  
So I take my time guiding the blade down the line  
Each cut closer to the vain, bleed, bleed

_Oh, this part..._ He thought happily as he digged out Zangetsu and stabbed into the wall beside him. He slid the blade down in a straight line, leaving a very large gash along the blue tinted wall. He imagined blood gushing out of the 'wound' and felt excitement course through his veins. He pulled his blade out and sliced a thin line across the building closer to the bottom of his cut and proceeded to take baby steps towards the line with his blade, as if cutting closer to the vein._****_

This state is elevating as the hurt turns into hating  
Anticipating all the fucked up feelings again

The hurt inside is fading this shit's gone way to far  
All this time I've been waiting oh I cannot grieve anymore  
For what's inside awaking I'm God I'm not a whore  
You've taken everything and oh, I can not give anymore

The song softened and he grinned. This part of the song fit him, not in a deeper meaning, but a very blunt way of fitting him._****_

I'm here to stay  
(Bring me down)  
I'm here to stay  
(Bring me down)  
I'm here to stay  
(Bring me down)  
I'm here to stay!

BRING IT DOWN!  
BRING IT DOWN!

_**BRING IT DOWN!  
BRING IT DOWN!**_

_**  
Gonna break it down, gonna break it down  
Gonna break it down, gonna break it down  
Gonna break it down, gonna break it down  
Gonna break it down, gonna break it**_

This part of the song he enjoyed stabbed at the wall repeatedly with Zangetsu. Each beat brought a new stab, and a thought of the stab going through Ichigo Kurosaki's heart! His laugh echoed through the world and he knew damn well the orange haired bastard shivered up in the real world._****_

This state is elevating as the hurt turns into hating  
Anticipating all the fucked up feelings again

The hurt inside is fading this shit's gone way too far  
All this time I've been waiting oh, I cannot grieve anymore  
For what's inside awaking I'm God I'm not a whore  
You've taken everything and oh, I cannot give anymore

Hichigo dropped his blade and began to rumble his voice out in the same manner the singer did. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up to the sideways heavens and let the song play through his ears._****_

Give anymore

He anticipated the song's end.

_**  
Give anymore**_

He opened his eyes, but his mouth stayed open and his voice continued to sing.

_**  
Give anymore**_

Hichigo was now beginning to need to breath.

_**  
Give anymore**_

He closed his mouth and took in a quick breath of air as the song ended in a flourish of guitar and drums. He grinned yet again and laughed. The song's on this Ipod were just too amazing!

Now, for the next song!


	4. Dead Bodies Everywhere By Korn

"Boom..." His voice echoed the sound he heard within his ears. "Boom..." He gave a grin, trying not to laugh at his own weirdness. "Boom..." He yet again said lowly to himself. He felt jiddery all over. This song particularly got him very excited! "Boom..." He was so excited to hear this again! He felt like a little school girl about to eat the flesh of her parents...wait what?

"Boom..." He said finally and the eerie song began. It was low and very creepy. As if he had just walked into a Haunted Mansion trying to scare him and the little kids walking behind and in front of him in line.

Hichigo extended his fingers and began to tap them in rhythm of the song. He imagined playing a demented looking piano with all of Soul Society watching and listening to him. He gave a grin and turned his head as if looking to them all.

He closed his eyes and gripped Zangetsu with one hand while the other continued to play the imaginary piano. His grip tightened as he anticipated the next part and pulled it forth and gave a huge slash, imagining the heads of many to fall in a flurry of blood and bone fragments.

The song had kicked up now into a roar of metal and Hichigo swung his blade in circles to the rhythm, his mind portraying blood and death all around him.

He laughed and swung again before the song switched tune and he felt his whole body shiver from head to toe.

_**Come on, step inside, and you'll realize.  
Tell me what you need, tell me what to be.  
What's your vision?  
You'll see, what do you expect of me?  
I cant live that lie.**_

"Heh..." He chuckled as he thought about the lyrics. The song was good for him for more than one reason. He liked death obviously, but also because it foretold the story of a son who hated his father. Ichigo was technically the one who created him so why not? "FUCK YOU _DAD_!!" He yelled into the sky and gave the middle finger.

_**  
HATE!  
A sick Mom!  
With a fucked dad!  
Dealing with your life!  
DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE!**_

This was when Hichigo kicked it up and began to sing his blade around like a wild man. "Yes! EVERYWHERE!!" He wailed in delight.

_**  
You!  
Really want me to be a good son. Why?  
You make me feel like no one.**_

"I WILL NOT BE A GOOD HOLLOW TO YOU KING!!!" He yet again wailed as he swung his blade with expert ease, blood, gore, and most of all: death imagined to be all around him. Soul Reapers were the main character in his mind to kill, and much did he enjoy it.

_**  
Let me strip the plain, let me not give in.  
Free me of your life, inside my heart dies.**_

"Pfft.." As if he had a heart!

_**  
Your dreams never achieved, don't lay that shit on me.  
Let me live my... life...**_

"LET ME LIVE MY LIFE DAMMIT!" Hichigo bellowed as he swung again and again. Ichigo would lay his troubles away with _his_ power! Placing everything on Hichigo! When would Hichigo take Ichigo's life and live?! Live to kill!

_**  
HATE!  
A sick Mom!  
With a fucked dad!  
Dealing with your life!  
DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE!!**_

"EVERYWHERE!!!!"

_**  
You!  
Really want me to be a good son. Why?  
You make me feel like no one.**_

His mouth upturned as he completely stopped and stuck out his tongue for the last lyric. He once again began to play his imaginary piano. Imaging an image of himself standing amongst a sea of blood and limbs with a very serene expression.

Soon the piano playing turned into a screeching sound and he began to slide his fingers along the blood coated Zangetsu as if a guitar. He scrapped his nails along the edge and smiled to himself darkly, letting the music guide his hand.

Soon the screech stopped and time came for the yell.

He inhaled and let it out. "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!_" He started to jump high into the air and bang his head back and forth with the beat of the song. He would land on his feet and feel his head rush with thoughts of his one-day-killings. He jumped back and and spun with a laugh and let the words overtake him.

_**  
You want me to be, something I can never ever be!  
You want me to be, something I can never ever....BE!  
I've seen Mom with  
I thought dad giving  
with your life  
DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE!!  
You!  
Really want me to be a good son. Why?  
You make me feel like no one.**_

_Time for my favorite part..._ He thought with an evil chuckle as he pulled forth Zangetsu to swing about yet again.

_**  
DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE!!  
DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE!!  
DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE!!  
DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE!!  
DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE!!  
DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE!!  
DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE!!**_

_**DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE!!**_

"Hehehehehehehehehe!" He laughed as he sprawled out onto the ground, his energy zapped from all the excitement he just excluded. He shivered as his hyperness was still in effect and he anticipated the next song.


	5. Before I Forget By Slipknot

Hichigo strummed his fingers as if playing a guitar. The song was playing with a guitar opening and he was mimicking as if he was the one playing. He could pretend Zangetsu was a guitar, but it was too obvious and down right stupid.

Though doing the air guitar was just as humiliating. He didn't care. This song rocked!!

The drums and bass kicked in and abandoned his imaginary guitar to bob his head and pump his fists to the beat.

_**Go!**_

He began to tap his foot to the beat and imitating banging the drums that sounded off the beginning of the lyrics._****_

Stapled shut, inside an outside world and I'm  
Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home  
Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm  
Catastrophic, not again  
I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline  
I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene  
Catch me up on all your sordid little insurrections,  
I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle  


He banged his whole upper half to the beat as the fast tune sent electric shivers down his spine and began to illicit his famous grin. The fast moving lyrics and head-banging tune was enough to make Hichigo's nonexistent heart arise and beat repeatedly with excitement!

_**  
Fray the strings  
Throw the shapes  
Hold your breath  
Listen!**_

Oh he was definitely listening!_****_

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

_**I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**_

This song spoke to him. He was a Hollow before a human. He had been a flesh eating mongrel before standing on two feet and wield a blade. And he will most certainly remember before he forgot, before he forgot his role in life. To devour Ichigo's soul and take over his body._****_

I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I'm  
I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt  
Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions  
I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up all the battles

Oh he's got a right to win. He'll win every battle he came upon, and utterly destroy them! _****_

Locked in clutch  
Pushed in place  
Hold your breath  
Listen!

He was locked in this world. Forced to stay not by his own will. And he knows he'll make it out, just gotta hold his breath. _****_

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

The song softened slightly and images flew through his mind. Memories of his life within Ichigo's world. Their first fight, his fight with Byakuya Kuchiki, his power struggle with the Old man, and his second fight with Ichigo. He was sour towards the course of history. But it was a necessary stepping stone to achieve his goals. _****_

My end  
It justifies my means  
All I ever do is delay  
My every attempt to evade  
The end of the road and my end  
It justifies my means  
All I ever do is delay  
My every attempt to evade  
THE END OF THE ROAD!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

The song began its climax and he ended it off by grabbing his blade and spinning it around circles like a madman. He began to yell out the ending words with a terrible laugh which echoed within his spin. _****_

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, OH!

He stopped spinning and threw his blade out of his hands as his eyes unfocused and began to twirl his vision in confusion. He tumbled a bit and suddenly heard a clang of metal from in front of him. He stopped and looked ahead to see what it was that made the noise.

It was hard for him to tell at first as his head was still spinning, but he caught the outline of a small figure standing ahead of him. Soon his eyes refocused and he spotted the intruder within his home.

"Akiru-chan..." He purred.


	6. Akiru

"Well, looks like I came at the wrong time." A grin spread across Akiru's face as Hichigo pulled the earplugs from his ears. He took gave a grin and walked closer to her.

She was like him, an inverted version of her counterpart, Rukia Kuchiki. Her hair was pure white with a single strand coming between her eyes which had the black sclera and gold irises he too had. Her skin was albino white as was her Shinigami garbs. Her blade on her hip was black, all black, which only made him wonder if it was necessary for the Inner Hollows to really be so inverted. But who cares? She's sexy!

"Oh no, you came right on time baby." He growled seductively.

Akiru gave a sexy grin and wiggled her brows. "Well, the royals upstairs are currently sleeping together and will be in a coma for the whole night and most likely the day. We have quite a few hours to have some fun." She dropped her blade to the ground and licked her lips.

This happened every time. Ever since the Hueco Mundo mission to rescue that auburn haired girl, Rukia had developed an Inner Hollow. And ever since Rukia gave Ichigo her powers, the two had a connection between their Inner Worlds. Allowing access through each to the other. And when the two were together, the connection was strong and could allow travel for Hichigo and Zangetsu to the other world to meet Sode No Shirayuki and Akiru, as she likes to call herself.

And when it was just the Hollows, they cut to the chase and had as much fun as they could.

Hichigo gave a grin and lunged at the smaller Hollow. She stepped to the side dodging him and watched as he tumbled to the ground. Akiru took her chance and spun around and hopped onto his sprawled out form.

"Shit!" Hichigo cursed. He _hated_ being on bottom, made his need to be in control out of wack.

"Be quiet and kiss me shit-head." Akiru growled and forced her lips onto his. He returned her fever and the two began to fight for dominance with tongues. Their blue tongues fought with great value, but in the end Hichigo had the upper hand and was able to submit her to his will.

He spun them around so he was on top and began to attack her mouth furiously. She moaned under him as he would bite her lip and lick every inch of her mouth within seconds with his skilled tongue. He quickly moved his hands down and rid the Hollow-girl of her upper clothing, leaving nothing but a pure black bra which made it seem odd you couldn't see under the completely white clothing.

Akiru was able to push him back enough to undo the bra herself. "It's the last one I got asshole, you keep ripping them." She snarled as she undid the bra and tossed it to the side. Hichigo gave a low guttural growl as he looked over at the offending bra. It was fun to rip it to shreds before reaching his goal. The bitch...

He lost interest in the piece of clothing and licked his lips at the deliciously plum breasts below him. "Hehehe! I'm gonna eat you alive!" He laughed and clamped his mouth around a perk breast and began to lick at her now erecting nipples. She moaned and arched her back as he sucked harshly on the pink piece of flesh. His hand roamed down her hips and pulled her free of her pants and began to rub along the hem of her black panties.

Akiru gasped and moaned in anticipation, heat rising up her thighs and stomach. It was exactly what Hichigo wanted to hear and moved to the next breast, his tongue lashing out and licking the erecting nipple. He sucked on it with as much force he could apply with his mouth and made sure to listen to her delicious moan. He licked it again, making sure it was nice and wet, before blowing on it to send shivers down her spine.

He laughed and moved down her stomach, his tongue licking at the soft white skin, making her look down at him with wide eyes. This was a new feet for him, as he was damn set on pleasuring himself as well through the whole thing, but he was feeling generous and decided maybe this would be as satisfying.

Hichigo sunk his teeth into the hem of her panties and ripped them off from the hip. He nibbled on it for a second before spitting out to the side. He turned his gaze to the wet, drooling womanhood of _his_ Queen.

"Hichigo..." She moaned and arched her neck back in wait for what was to come.

Hichigo grinned and licked his lips, his hunger rising. His long blue tongue extended out and entered inside of her wet folds to explore. Shivers ran up and down Akiru's body as she moaned and fisted his hair in her hands. Her legs parted more and he found more soft fleshy skin to lick. His tongue moved in circles inside of her, tasting the delicious tangy taste of her pussy. He buried his face deeper and explored even more, only to find something very interesting.

"Oooh...what's this now?" He purred as he began to lick at it furiously. Akiru gave a wail of a moan as he began to attack her clit, she arched her back and clawed at his scalp. He grinned as her nails dug into his head.

Hichigo made sure to scrap his teeth against the lips of her entrance as he continued his assault. He gripped her hips and sent his tongue in a wave like motion across her folds before making a whip like motion at her clit. This was enough for Akiru, and she roared as an orgasm rocked her body and splashed Hichigo in the face.

He chuckled as he pulled back and licked up the juices on his face and what seeped out from her pussy. Akiru panted slightly as Hichigo crawled up and met her with his lips, which she noted tasted like her. He gave a grin as he pulled back and licked her cheek.

"Don't I get a repayment?" He asked slyly. Akiru licked her lips and smirked.

"Oh yes, but, you will have to do one more thing." She instructed

Hichigo rose a brow. "What?" He questioned.

"Close your eyes." She said and slid out from under him. He scowled but did as told and waited. He heard her giggle darkly and then heard some mumbling, he cracked open an eye and spotted her in a crouched stance with her eyes closed. He rose a brow again and was about to see what was up but froze as a familiar sound came from her mouth.

"Way of Binding: SAI!" She struck her fingers out and Hichigo's body paralyzed completely as his arms spun around to his back and held in place. He tumbled back and fell on his back.

"What the fuck!?" He shouted and began to struggle against the strong binding spell.

"Don't try to fight it, it's specially forced with Hollow reitsu to hold you down." She said and licked her lips. "Now you're all mine." She purred and ripped his shirt in two.

"Oh fuck my life!" Hichigo wailed knowing he lost all of his precious control.

"I'll do more than that..." Akiru gave a sexy grin as she began to nip at his skin and lick all around his muscles. Hichigo felt shivers running through him every time she touched him with her tongue. It was maddening! She trailed her tongue all around both of his nipples and bit into the nape of his neck. He suppressed a moan, for it was a sign of weakness and he was not weak!

Her tongue worked all around his chest and stomach. He had to bite his tongue as to not make a sound showing his enjoyment from her work. But she knew, she knew damn well how he liked to be licked like this. She ripped off his pants and found he wasn't wearing any underwear. "Going commando?" She inquired with a loud Hollow-like laugh.

Hichigo growled and made to kick her but the bindings were too strong. Akiru laughed again and licked her lips at his stark erection. It stood at full attention in her face and made her mouth water. Even though he was all white, it was completely red from the blood rushing into it. She smirked and began to lick the tip. Hichigo groaned in a manly way! Deal with it!

Akiru giggled evilly as she lick and kissed only his tip, teasing and tantalizing him as she would pause between kisses. "Fuck! Woman! Would you suck my cock already?!" He wailed making Akiru giggle madly.

"Fine my King." She licked her lips and took him whole. He groaned out a moan and rocked his head back. Her tongue swirled around his length and she bobbed her head as she sucked violently. Her hand moved up to fondle his nut sack and he nearly lost it.

Her teeth nibbled slightly on his shaft and he shook his head back in forth as his mind raced with pleasure. She began to throat him and he felt her saliva drip down his length with a slowness which could of driven Buddha insane!

"Fuck!" Hichigo placed his hand on the back of her head to quicken her pace a bit as he was going to a near mental state. She just giggled, sending vibrations through his dick and making him moan out yet again. She took a bite out of his mid-section and scraped up to his tip as she took moaned out her enjoyment.

Hichigo couldn't take it anymore, this was maddening! He groaned as he came all into her mouth. She eagerly drank it all up and swallowed happily. "Mmm..." She moaned and pulled back from him with a satisfied smirk.

Hichigo panted and rubbed away a bead of sweat from his face. He stopped and looked at his hand and flexed it. "Bitch! When did you release me?" He interrogated.

"The second I took you into my mouth I broke the spell. You didn't notice though because of how much fun we were having." She winked at him, her full naked body taunting him.

"Oh, payback's a bitch!" He growled and pinned her down. She yelped slightly and glared up at him. He grinned and licked his lips. "I think the teasing and foreplay is over now. Time for the goods." He gave a handsome smirk and forced his lips onto hers. She moaned at his intensity and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

The two rubbed their tongues together in a mesh of lips and teeth. Their hands roamed each other as Hichigo prepared himself for what was to come. Akiru took his tongue between her lips and began to suck on it roughly, making him gurgle out an awkward groan. She licked the tip of his tongue within her mouth and bobbed her head in a mimicking motion to earlier. Hichigo found that this was enough and forced his hips down, his dick entering her.

Akiru moaned loud and proud as her nails dug into his back, drawing blood. He grinned as he began to thrust in and out of her. She swung her head back as he pumped, her hips slowly moving with him to keep rhythm. Hichigo too couldn't help but groan as he pumped, she was so tight and wet!

They moved back and forth as one, pleasure rocking them. Hichigo felt her digging her nails into his back and smirked as he soon found blood dripping from his shoulder onto her perfect white skin. He leaned down and licked it up, sending electric shivers through her spine.

Soon more blood dripped down from his shoulders and Akiru tended to it with her mouth. She licked up the blood trails with her tongue and savored the metallic taste in her mouth as he continued with more fever than before. His speed was amazing, as was his strength. His Bankai speed though was UNIMAGINABLE! But he was not in Bankai, she noted that next time she was going to force him into the state before stripping him clean of his clothing.

She clawed down his back, leaving trails of red marks and he felt a smirk take over his features unconsciously. She was so rough, and it was sexy. She used her hands to clean off the blood and licked it from her palms like some sort of Vampire. It turned him on, giving him more vigor to thrust in and out of her with his pulsating cock.

He felt her walls tighten around him and groaned as he knew the end was coming. He left the speed part of his thrusts and went completely for strength. He gripped her ass and pushed into her as hard as he could, making her cry out a Hollow's cry.

They both came, her juices and his seed mingling together and dripping down around their hips. Hichigo pulled free of her and panted as he rolled over next to her. She wrapped an arm around his neck and began to slowly lick his chin affectionately. He too wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close possessively.

His music might be his only source of entertainment. But this woman was the only person who could bring a normal smile to his face.


	7. Closer By Nine Inch Nails

The song started mellow. It kicked up a beat every few seconds and Hichigo couldn't help but tap his fingers to the beat. His eyes were closed and his usual grin was no where to be found as of yet. He bobbed his head to the song, its melody ringing in his head.

_**You let me violate you **_

His grin came into fruition as the lyrics began. He always listened to this song after Akiru leaves his world. This song fit so well for her it scared him. It told of his feelings for her in a nutshell.

_**You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you**_

She let him do all of these things, and with a smile too. He enjoyed having her around as a playmate. She was fun, for more than fighting.

_**  
(Help me...)  
I broke apart my insides  
(Help me...)  
I've got no soul to sell  
(Help me...)  
The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself,**_

This song depicted the only feelings he kept inside, and it foretold what he wanted with Akiru.

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God**_

He grinned as he bobbed his head to the song. He wanted to fuck her like an animal, that was true. And she did bring him closer to whatever god there might be out there. When he felt her from the inside, he lost all known being of this plane.

_**You can have my isolation  
You can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith  
You can have my everything**_

She can damn well have his everything.

_**(Help me...)  
You tear down my reason  
(Help me...)  
It's your sex I can smell  
(Help me...)  
You make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else**_

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God**_

His grin widened as his eyes remained closed and he imagined the smell of her sex. It was delicious and drove him to nothing short of ecstasy.

The song moved on to a musical tyranny and he shook his head back and forth to the beat with a grin. He tapped his foot and spent the lap in lyrics imagining his last visit with Akiru. The taste still lingered in his mouth and his back throbbed at the memory of her nails digging into his albino skin.

He licked his lips and growled as he became much to aroused for his liking. He looked down at the duration of the song and tried to focus on that.

When he was horny and alone, bad things happened, and even though he liked to cause bad things, this was one which he did not like happening to his body.

His grin lowered and he tapped his foot again to the beat as it increased in volume. The music was weird in his opinion, the humans did have some sick way of showing their off-set emotions, but he wasn't complaining. It was good music.

The beat sped up and he tapped his index finger along with the speed. His head followed with the bass within the beat and he grinned yet again as the song continued.

The song soon came to a slow halt and faded off into whatever depths of insanity it had come from. Hichigo stood up and began to search for another song to listen to. He cursed the slight limp and went to walk it off.

As he walked, a thought hit him.

"My existence isn't flawed...I'm fuckin' AWESOME!!" His laughter filled the world as he listened to the next song.


	8. Scream By Avenged Sevenfold

The screams of a female filled Hichigo's ears as he gleefully grinned. The music started hard and he couldn't help but slap his knee to the beat. He chuckled as the guitar blasted and he was impressed. In his opinion this band had the greatest guitar plays EVER!

_**Caught up in this madness too blind to see  
Woke animal feelings in me  
Took over my sense and I lost control  
I'll taste your blood tonight**_

The guitar kicked up and Hichigo's grin widened. He imagined himself chasing an unsuspecting prey. They would be walking in the middle of the darkened woods at an ungodly hour, and he would stalk them whilst in the trees.

He'd follow with his blade in hand and watch as they shivered in the cold air. They would stop to look around and this would be his chance!_****_

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
But know it's too late you've wasted all your time!

"Yeah." Hichigo said with the song and chuckled as he finished his thoughts of slashing up his prey and eating their soul for subsidence. _****_

Relax while you're closing your eyes to me  
So warm as I'm setting you free  
With your arms by your side there's no struggling  
Pleasure's all mine this time

The guitar picked up again and Hichigo had to wonder about the song. Was it about rape? He wasn't so sure, he might have been a lunatic with an obsession of killing and fucking, but raping was a desperate man's tool. He didn't need to rape, he could get his pleasure whenever he wanted from a WILLING participant, no matter who. _****_

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
But know it's too late you've wasted all your time

Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
Perishing.

He laughed, the lyrics reminding him way too much of murder more than rape. He imagined more prey awaiting his arrival. They'd all lay unsuspecting in multiple locations while he watched from a distance. His shit-eating grin apparent and his blade glittering in the moon-light.

He'd fly at them with a roar and take their heads, their arms, their legs and their souls! It would all be his for the taking as he cut the prey into pieces!_****_

We've all had a time where we've lost control,  
We've all had our time to grow,  
I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right,  
I'll hunt again one night.

"I know I'm right...but I damn well enjoy it!"_****_

You know I make you wanna scream,  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby,  
But know it's too late you've wasted all your time.

Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring,  
Cover me, unwanted clemency,  
Scream till there's silence,  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing,  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire.  
Perishing.

The guitar ripped and excitement rose in Hichigo as he stood and lashed his fingers in the air as if rocking the strings himself. He closed his eyes and images of the police finding his aftermath filled his head.

Bodies would pile up. Unrecognizable faces and torn to shred limbs. All would have been from a bladed weapon. Their might be a missing organ or two, Hichigo might acquire a taste for it, you never know. They'd be stumped as they'd never find any clues, just the handy work of a madman. _****_

Some live repressing their instinctive feelings,  
Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me.

SCREAM! SCREAM! Scream the way you would if I ravaged your body,  
SCREAM! SCREAM! Scream the way you would if I ravaged your mind.

"OK, now it sounds like rape..." He mumbled to himself as the song continued._****_

Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring,  
Cover me, unwanted clemency,  
Scream till there's silence,  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing,  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire.  
Perishing 

The song reverted to solely on its beat and whispers of song versus began to rumble all around Hichigo's ears. He grinned and settled back down in his sitting position as the song slowly faded and quietness reigned over Hichigo's senses.

He licked his lips and kicked back to stare at the clouds as those police images ran through his mind yet again for a last pleasurable visit.

"Oh the havoc I could raise if I was free..."

* * *

**Hey everyone! I see you guys are enjoying the story and my songs! But now I wish to have some requests, I'm running out of songs to play. I got like two three more. But I'd like for some requests. Anyway, keep reading and reviewin' baby!**


	9. City By Hollywood Undead

**This is a request from _Xypher652_! You asked for a Hollywood Undead song, and I chose to do 'City' because it works with Hichigo! Love ya!**

The song started low and sounded like a breeze flying by. Hichigo heard it kick up and he stomped his foot to the beat and clapped his hands to the clap. He grinned as the lyrics started lowly and he hummed to the thought of exactly what the song foretold.

_**Let's watch it burn  
Let's watch it burn  
Let's watch this city burn the world**_

Let's watch this city burn  
From the sky over top the world  
Til there's nothing left of her  
Let's watch this city burn the world

He chuckled darkly and stood as the song continued. He began to lightly move his arms in a dancing motion, imagining the Seretei on fire below him, and he was the one alighting it in death.

_**  
Watch things turn to ash  
With two empty cans of gas  
The only evidence they have  
Is the police catch on my mask**_

He couldn't help but chuckle at the last line.

_**  
And its hardly time to ask  
If you can save my heart for last**_

And its hard to face the facts  
When the darkness fades to black  
It's not just make believe  
When they make me take a seat  
And they put amphetamines  
in the air and make me breath

Hichigo laughed out loud as he imagined doing just that to the people of the human world. He imagined this song being about him burning the whole world with fire and bloodshed. _****_

So come on and grab your children  
Look out for burning buildings  
And civilians who perish  
they kill them by the million  
And billions of people die  
For a lost cause

"Trying to take me down IS a lost cause." Hichigo howled with laughter as he imagined the worms trying to stop his reign. He would kill them all and make sure that none lived. _****_

So now I pray for my nation  
that's destroyed under god

"God can't help you..." Hichigo whistled._****_

(it's the end of the world)  
All my battles have been won  
But the war has just begun

Hichigo laughed and pumped his fist as he agreed with the last verse completely. _****_

Let's watch this city burn  
From the sky over top the world  
Till there's nothing left in her  
Let's watch the city burn away

The city looks so pretty  
Do you wanna burn it with me?  
Till the skies bleed ashes  
And the fuckin sky crashes

He yet again grinned as he imagined Akiru by his side, and he would ask her if she wanted to help him. She would say yes and they would fuck in the midst of dying, bloody bodies._****_

We make ashes just with matches  
To ignite the flame  
And all the hopes of a young teen  
Fuckin' insane stays the same

Take the pill  
And go get drunk  
And go get killed  
Double dose  
Acid life and acid death  
Breathing till there is no breath

Hichigo thought of people below him, grasping for life. Trying to gasp in the breath that he stole from them. He would smirk down at them and alight them with the flames of peril._****_

I will not die in the night but in the light  
of the sun and the ashes  
of this world in my lungs

But who am I to say  
Lets all just run away  
Go grab your friends and pray  
We're gonna rule the world today

"_I'm_ going to rule the world bitch..." Hichigo muttered s he imagined more death._****_

(it's the end of the world)  
it's the end of the earth  
We've been done since our birth

Let's watch this city burn  
From the sky over top the world  
Till there's nothing left in her  
Let's watch the city burn the world

(Let's watch it burn)

_**(Let's watch it burn)**_

He would stand atop a rotting building and look out to the dying city. Flames would erupt from the buildings and streets below them. He would smirk as he lifted his blood soaked blade and grin down at the conquered plain. His job done.

_**  
The city looks so pretty  
do you wanna burn it with me?  
The city looks so pretty  
do you wanna burn it with me?  
The city looks so pretty  
do you wanna burn it with me?**_

We use the trees as torches  
(Do you wanna burn it with me?)  
dot the streets with corpses  
(Do you wanna burn it with me?)  
we watch the city fuckin bleed  
(Do you wanna burn it with me?)  
and Bring the world to its knees  
(Do you wanna burn it with me?)

Hichigo pumped his fist to the beat and lyrics, excitement coursing through his veins as every image foretold by the song popped into his head._****_

Let's watch this city burn  
From the sky over top the world  
Til there's nothing left in her  
Let's watch this city burn the world  
Let's watch this city burn  
From the sky over top the world  
Til there's nothing left in her  
Let's watch this city burn the world

"Let's watch it burn  
Let's watch it burn  
Let's watch this city burn the world" Hichigo sung the last verse with a grin.

"Good song...good song..." He mused, he had just got it and liked it pretty well. He looked to his Ipod and smirked as yet another song was coming his way.

**Remember, I'm taking requests for songs. I don't want a dumb love song though, I want one like this one, or the previous ones. A good rock song! Leave a review or PM me asking for what ya want!**


	10. I Will Not Bow By Breaking Benjamin

**This is another requested song by _Xypher652_! Love ya friend!**

* * *

Hichigo grinned as he strummed his fingers to the guitar opening of the song and waited for the first line to be sung.

_**Fall! **_

The song kicked up and Hichigo thrashed his head to the music. It was a combination of hard rock and alternative, and he was pleased to have both his needs satisfied by this one song. _****_

Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover  
I don't want to change the world  
I just want to leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere  
All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

The song mildly fit Hichigo pretty well, he wasn't going to change the world with his power, no, he was going to destroy it! Or, as the song goes, 'leave it colder'. He chuckled darkly and lifted his head to swing it down hard to the strong beat and next verse._****_

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

Fall! 

Hichigo thrashed about his head to the beat and strummed his fingers to the guitar. He grinned and swung around in circles to the song, quite enjoying himself.

He also had to admit, this band might have the greatest drum player out there._****_

Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to heaven  
All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

Yet again, Hichigo grinned as he head-banged to the beat._****_

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
I will shut the world away

The guitar screeched in a melody of rock and Hichigo pulled forth a wrapped up Zangetsu to strum with. He grinned widely as he spun in a slow circle and kicked out his leg to the beat._****_

I will not! 

The song mellowed a bit but Hichigo continued to strum Zangetsu as if a guitar as he lightly bobbed his head to the drums of the song. He licked his lips and laughed at his own display, he could only imagine what it would look like to someone watching this._****_

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
I will shut the world away  


_**FALL!!!**_

Hichigo grinned as the song ended and he placed Zangetsu on the ground next to him as he sat down and began to scroll though his playlist again, his ears ringing from the loudness of his music. He thought for only a split second about turning it down, but then again, who hell does that?


	11. When Worlds Collide By Powerman 5000

**Requested by Anynymous Reviewer "Rex"!**

* * *

Hichigo made a small noise of gratitude at whoever handed him this device which gave him music. It had come from nothing and his life was finally not as boring as it had been before in this desolate world.

He pressed play and instantly a new song he had not heard before started to play in his ears.

_**[Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
Now this is what it's like  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
Now this is what it's like]**_

What is it really, That's going on here..  
You've got the system for total control..  
Now is there any, body out there..  
Now watch us suffer yeah cause we can't go.

His brow rose in question to the lyrics. Could this song be leaning towards the King? He had control, to which Hichigo was fighting for. He listened on with interest.

_**  
What is it really that is in your head  
What little life that you had just died  
I'm gonna be the one that's taking over  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide!**_

Now the song was in his favor. He grinned and began to thrash about to the song's beat, completely not caring if he looked weird. _****_

Are you ready to go  
Cause I'm ready to go  
What you gonna do baby, baby  
Are you going with me  
Cause I'm going with you  
That's the end of all time

What is it really, That motivates you..  
This need to fly or this, fear to stop.  
I'll go along, when you realize..  
When we get there I say 9 to 10 drop  
Now who's alive and who is the devil...  
You can't decide so I'll be your guide..  
And one by one they will be hand chosen..  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide!!

If Ichigo didn't know who the evil one was, Hichigo would show just who that was, along with who was stronger!_****_

Are you ready to go  
Cause I'm ready to go  
What you gonna do baby, baby  
Are you going with me  
Cause I'm going with you  
That's the end of all time

The song mellowed down in a techno-type beat and Hichigo felt chills run down his spine. This song was very good, and he couldn't help but notice how it fit with the King and he. They were two separate worlds which collided to do battle for dominance.

To which Hichigo would win!_****_

(You are a robot)

"The fuck I am!" Hichigo snarled playfully. He slammed his fists down to the drum beat and kicked out his legs left and right to the song with a wide grin on his face._****_

[Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
Now this is what it's like  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
Now this is what it's like]

What is it really when they're falling over  
Everything that you thought was denied  
I'm gonna be the one that's taking over  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide

Are you ready to go  
Cause I'm ready to go  
What you gonna do baby, baby  
Are you going with me  
Cause I'm going with you  
That's the end of all time!!

Are you ready to go  
Cause I'm ready to go  
What you gonna do baby, baby  
Are you going with me  
Cause I'm going with you  
That's the end of all time

Are you ready  
Yeah, I'm ready  
That's the end of all time  
Are you going  
Yeah I'm going  
That's the end of all time!!! 

He laughed at the ending echoes and more messed up way of singing. He very much liked this new song. He chuckled and imagined two planets crashing into each other, billions dying in the aftermath and the universe erupting.

"Though wouldn't that mean I'd die...?" He questioned his own thoughts. He sat there for a second and then scrolled to find another song to listen to.


	12. Getting Away With Murder By Papa Roach

A guitar started up and Hichigo began to bob his head back and forth to the beat. Soon the guitar set in a whammy and he shook his shoulders along with his head and grinned at the song. Just the name alone set his interest alight.

He began to strum his fingers as if playing the guitar himself and listened to the lyrics as they started.

_**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
what creates my own madness  
and I'm addicted to your punishment  
and you're the master  
and I am waiting for disaster**_

His own madness was beyond understanding, not even Hichigo himself dared to try and figure it out. He just enjoyed the fruits of his labor and smirked along the way.

He did wait for disaster, the punishment was to watch the King's weaknesses tear them both down. But disaster would come and Hichigo would soon be the King of this world and wreak havoc in the world!__

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth again  
I am getting away with murder  
it isn't possible  
to never tell the truth  
but the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

He sung along with the last verse, his body thrashing forward and back as if driving his fingers through the guitar stings and creating the sound coming forth for the world to hear. He was going to murder, and he damn well will get away with it!

His laughter echoed through the world as the song continued.__

I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
and I don't need to  
because I'm getting away with murder

"No regrets, no looking back." He smirked and began to sing with the next verse, repeating his earlier actions of thrashing about.__

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth again  
I am getting away with murder  
it isn't possible  
to never tell the truth  
but the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away with murder)

The guitar took over the song for this part and Hichigo grinned like a fool with beer as he strummed his fingers and pictured in his mind images of bodies flying through the air after he swung his blade right through them.

Blood would stain the ground, limbs would roll away, and lives would drain from the eyes of the previous possessor. His reign would never cease. As he was a Hollow, and not just any Hollow...

He was Hollow Ichigo.__

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
what creates my own madness  
and I'm addicted to your punishment  
and you're the master  
and I am craving this disaster

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth again  
I am getting away with murder  
it isn't possible  
to never tell the truth  
but the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth again  
I am getting away with murder  
it isn't possible  
to never tell the truth  
but the reality is I'm getting away with murder!

Hichigo let loose a long, sinister laugh as his Hollow heart pumped with excitement. He grinned from ear to ear and began to run his fingers along his blade in wistful thinking.

"Someday..."


	13. Undead By Hollywood Undead

**Requested by **_**Xypher652!**_** Love ya friend!**

* * *

The music started off with a techno like beat, followed by hard hits on the drums and riffs on the guitar. Hichigo bobbed his head to the beat and smiled as the lyrics began and he swung his arms up as he yelled the words into the sideways heavens.

_**Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!**_

You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
(Undead!)

You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.

The song was hard, with no pauses for guitar solos or the such. Something Hichigo both despised yet loved as he listened to the music. The lyrics were awesome, reminding him of his own works in progress. World domination must require a day of fighting correct? Oh, but Hichigo shall fight forever, even when he rules.

He grinned as a crooked laugh left his white lips._****_

Now I see that motherfucker writin' on the wall  
When you see, J-3-T,  
Thirty deep he's down to brawl  
Fuck those haters I see,  
Cause I hate that you breathe,  
I see you duck,  
You little punk,  
You little fucking disease,  
I got H.U. tatted on the front of my arm,  
Boulevard,  
Brass knuckles in the back of the car,  
Cause we drunk drive Cadillacs- we never go far,  
And when you see us motherfuckers,  
Better know who we are.

Hichigo did not know what a Cadillac was, but he knew the terms of fighting and drinking.

He chuckled and imagined the King. Hichigo hated, no, _loathed_ that the little punk was still King instead of himself. He would swing, but the orange haired shit would duck and mess up his plans of controlling the body.

Hichigo frowned for a second before another grin rose up to his face.

If Ichigo ducked, then Hichigo would have to kick him while he's down there._****_

I got one thing to say to punks who hate,  
Motherfuckers You better watch what you say.  
From these industry fucks,  
To these faggot ass punks,  
You don't know what it takes,  
To get this motherfucking truck.

I'm already loud maybe,  
It's a little too late,  
Johny's taking hands up, with all the faggots who hate,  
Cause I'm god motherfucker and there's a price to pay,  
Yeah, I'm a god motherfucker and it's judgment day! 

"Oh that's just brilliant!" Hichigo laughed.

God. A term Shinigami and Hollow alike don't seem to understand. But Hichigo did, for _he_ was a god. A battle ready, blood thirsty, devilish God. _****_

(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
(Undead!)

You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.

Hichigo moved with the beat, relaxing and jerking his shoulders around with a playful grin. It was fun being an idiot sometimes, but then again, it was funner being insane!_****_

I'm getting used to this nuisance,  
And all the fags who bad mouth this music,  
How fuckin stupid and foolish of you to think you can do this,  
You cowards can't, never will, don't even try to pursue it.  
I took the chance, I played the bill, I nearly died for this music.

You make me wanna run around, pulling my guns out and shit,  
Your tempting me to run my mouth, and call you out on this bitch,  
how ignorant you gotta be to believe any of this?  
You need to slit your wrist, get pissed and go jump off a bridge,

What? You can't see the sarcasm in the verses I spit?  
What? You think I just got lucky and didn't work for this shit?  
Bitch. I've been working at this ever since I was a kid,  
I played a million empty shows to only family and friends.

What kind of person gets disembanded and deserves to get big?  
I hate to be that person when my verse comes out of the kid's lips.  
That shits as worse as it gets.  
This verse is over, I quit.  
Signed Charlie Scene on your girlfriend's tits.

The lyrics had a point towards Hichigo's past he hadn't even thought about in a long time. Ichigo may have thought the inner Hollow was just born this strong. No, it took time. He had to put in hours of focus to steal power from both Ichigo and Zangetsu. Not to mention the battle scenarios he played out in the dark streets below the buildings.

He wasn't born this ready to fight, he was created weak, and with the enthusiasm of a mad-man. And now he stands tall, strong, a bit horny, and ready to shed some blood out on the pavement. And if anyone else came to be like him, by god would Hichigo be ready to kill him/her._****_

(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
(Undead!)

You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.

White boys with tattoos,  
We are pointing right at you,  
We are breaking everything, r-rowdy like a classroom,  
Pack of wolves,  
'Cause we don't follow the rules,  
And when you're running your mouth,  
Our razor blades come out-

At this, Hichigo pulled forth his blade and grinned wildly, images of slicing open those foolish Shinigami who like to talk big yet never deliver the goods.

_**  
Because it's nothing in my mouth except my dick and what I spit,  
So my dick is in my hand when I respond to faggots talking shit,  
Speaking of fags, already wrap with the drag,  
We killed him and then we stuffed his body in the Cadillac.**_

"Again with the Cadillac..." Hichigo muttered. Whatever the thing was, he would take pleasure stuffing bodies inside of it._****_

Why you always pressin?  
You know I'm never stressing,  
With fucking DMS,  
J-Johny to my left,  
Got Phantom and the rest,  
Who are down to rep the west,  
A grew up by drive-by's and L.A gang signs,

So what the fuck do you know about being a gangsta?  
What the fuck do you know about being in danger?  
You ain't doing this, so you know you're just talking shit.  
Mad at all of us because every song is a fucking hit.

With the last verse done, Hichigo brought up his blade and slashed it down as the main word of the song screeched and he began to imitate the lyrics with his own voice and started to swing about in a dance like motion. _****_

(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
(Undead!)

You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.

_**  
(Undead!)  
Motherfucking time to ride, (ride,) (Undead!)  
See you drop when we drive by, (by) (Undead!)  
Motherfucking time to ride, (ride,) (Undead!)  
Watch you fucker's just die, (die) (Undead!) **_

The song ended and Hichigo felt a sense of adrenaline rush through his veins. Oh if only Akiru was here, he'd ram that ass into next week. Yet, the smaller Hollow was no where around and the bastard Zangetsu had closed his end of the hole to prevent visits in the snowy world as per request by Shirayuki.

Hichigo gave a low growl, then grinned, and went to the next song.


	14. Sound Of Madness By Shinedown

**A double request! One by Anonymous Reviewer **_**shadowchild613!**_** And then **_**Myself!**_** Ha! Yes, me! This is my most favorite song ever and I had completely forgotten to use it as well! Stupid me!**

* * *

The music started loud and heavy, a thing Hichigo enjoyed immensely. The drums boomed and he clapped his hands together at arm's length to the beat.

This song was just too good for him.

_**Yeah, I get it,  
You're an outcast.  
Always under attack.  
Always coming in last,  
Bringing up the past.  
No one owes you anything.  
I think you need a shotgun blast,  
A kick in the ass,  
So paranoid...  
Watch your back!**_

The guitar picked up and Hichigo spun in a circle with a grin. The first verse was just too damn perfect for the King. This song was _made_ for the two of them!_****_

Oh my, here we go...

Another lose cannon gone bi-polar  
Slipped down, couldn't get much lower.  
Quicksand's got no sense of humor.  
I'm still laughing like hell- Hichigo roared with laughter as if intone with the song.**_  
You think that the cryin to me,  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine.  
_**

"Here it comes!" Hichigo was giddy, a grin lining his face and his fists balled as he yelled the lyrics to the world around him.

_**  
I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?**_

Hichigo laughed as he strummed his blade to the guitar riffs. He took pleasure in the thought of him being the sole master of all things crazy. Though, could you call being happy crazy? In Hichigo's mind, it did not matter!

He gave a gruff laugh again as the song went on and he enjoyed himself._****_

I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality,  
If there's an afterlife,  
Then it'll set you free.  
But I'm not gonna part the seas  
You're a self-fulfilling prophecy.  
You think that cryin to me,  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine.

Hichigo drummed the beat and flung his arms up as the chorus rang. _****_

I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?

The song mellowed in a series of hardcore guitar riffs and drum beats. Hichigo scratched his fingers against the fabric of the cloth holding his blade in a manner of mirroring the riff.

He grinned and lowered his head to close his eyes and relish in the loud music ravaging his ear drums, deteriorating them to practically nothing.

The next verse, was softer than the chorus, yet still sent vibrant chills down Hichigo's spine._****_

I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up...  
When you gonna wake up and fight...

Hichigo imitated being hit and falling to his knees as the song blasted back up and the lyrics took over as he swung his head back with a grin and opened his arms._****_

I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?

When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?

_**When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?**_

_**When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?**_

The ending was like the beginning and Hichigo continued his clapping with a joyous grin. The drums hit and he balled his fists and played on imaginary drums to the end of the song.

He gave a sigh as his ears rang and he felt enthusiasm run through his body. He licked his lips with his blue tongue and chuckled darkly as he stood and picked up his blade to sling around his back.

Hichigo turned the Ipod to the next song and listened to it as he went for a stroll around the building.


	15. Evolution By Korn

**Requested by **_**Akatsuki-Hidan!**___**Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Hichigo thrashed his head with the hard, yet slow beats. They came in sync with a short lapse between them, and Hichigo relished in the guitar that followed.

_**I'm digging with my finger tips  
I'm ripping at the ground I stand upon  
I'm searching for fragile bones  
(Evolution)**_

I'm never gonna be refined  
Keep trying but I won't assimilate  
Sure we have come far in time  
(Watch the ground break)

Images filled his head. Images of the King trying to rehabilitate Hichigo with his mental jumbo. But the white haired Hollow was not one to be changed, he loved to fight. That was that!

The ground ruptured around the imaginary Ichigo and he fell into a pit, a pit of lava in which Hichigo stood over and watched as the orange haired bastard burned to death. A sight worth seeing over and over._****_

And I'm sorry, I don't believe  
By the evidence that I see  
That there's any hope left for me

Hichigo, he won't change, for what he was was simple._****_

It's evolution...  
Just evolution...

And I  
I do not dare deny  
The basic beast inside  
It's right here, it's controlling my mind  
And why  
Do I deserve to die?  
I'm dominated by  
This animal that's locked up inside

Hichigo stood and jerked back and forth to the beat, the lyrics screaming in his ear-drums. He grinned, the animal inside called for blood, and he wanted nothing more than to feed it's desires.

He rocked back and forth to the beat. And mouthed out the lyrics as they flowed through his brain._****_

Close up I get a real good view  
I'm betting that the species will survive  
Hold tight, I'm getting inside you  
(Evolution)

And when we're gonna find these bones  
They're gonna wanna keep them in a jar  
The number one virus caused by  
(Procreation)

"Everyone is a virus, and I'm the firewall." He laughed, having learned of such talk from reading the King's mind. _****_

And the planet may go astray  
In a million years I'll say:  
"Those motherfuckers were all deranged"

It's evolution...  
Just evolution...

And I  
I do not dare deny  
The basic beast inside  
It's right here, it's controlling my mind  
And why  
Do I deserve to die?  
I'm dominated by  
This animal that's locked up inside

The drums kicked up and Hichigo felt a thrill run down his spine.

Images of darkness stroked his brain. Humans and Shinigami alike tried to stay in the light but it was futile. Inside the darkness was a predator, one whom was ready for the kill. The hunt was over and Hichigo was tired of this petty chase.

He'd jump out and cut them to pieces, blood spraying everywhere along with guts. He'd grin the whole way through the massacre.

"What a delight." He laughed. _****_

Take a look around  
(Take a look around)  
(Take a look around)  
(Take a look around)  
(Take a look around)

Nothing must has changed  
(Take a look around)  
(Take a look around)  
(Take a look around)  
(Take a look around)

Take a look around  
(Take a look around)  
(Take a look around)  
(Take a look around)  
(Take a look around)

Nothing must has changed  
(Take a look around)  
(Take a look around)  
(Take a look around)  
(Take a look around)

Hichigo smirked and decided to be apart of the chorus, yelling out the lyrics from heart right in sync with the music._****_

Take a look around!!!  
Take a look around!!!  
Take a look around!!!

Nothing must has changed

Take a look around!!!  
Take a look around!!!

Nothing must has changed

Take a look around!!!  
Take a look around!!!

Nothing must has changed!!!

Take a look around!!!

And I  
I do not dare deny  
The basic beast inside  
It's right here, it's controlling my mind  
And why  
Do I deserve to die?  
I'm dominated by  
This animal that's locked up inside

Hichigo played his imaginary guitar, jumping from heel to heel as he rocked with the beat. _****_

Why!?  
(Why? Why? Why? Why?)  
Why do I deserve to die?  
(Do I deserve to die? Why? Why? Why?) 

The song ended with a riff and Hichigo dropped the ghost guitar.

"Ah," He breathed out a relaxed sigh, his ears ringing from the loudness of the music. "Such a joy to kill people in my head. If only it were real." He grinned and grabbed his blade. He stashed it around his back and played the next song.


	16. Infest By Papa Roach

**Requested by **_**Xypher652**_ **yet again! Hope ya like it bud!**

* * *

The music took a few seconds to start. He listened closely as a small buzz started to grow and the music came close to starting. It grew louder and anticipation rose within him as he heard that first beat and he banged his knee to it.

_**Welcome to the original Papa Roach soundfire  
Viva La Cucaracha  
My name's Coby Dick  
if you're nasty  
Rock a mic with a voice that's raspy  
And I'm poetic in my operations  
My God given talent is to rock all the nations!**_

He grinned, his white teeth glistening in the light of this sideways world. He was poetic, if you want to use that word, in his abilities to kill. To fight.

"_My_ God given talent is to _destroy_ all the nations." Hichigo said to himself in his raspy echo.

He listened to the guitar and strummed his fingers lightly over the air in front of him. He found that he was doing this a lot lately, but who cares? Ain't no one around to watch._****_

We're going to infest

Infest, the theory of my first manifesto  
Push ya wig back with my lyrical pistol  
There now Papa Roach is on your mental  
Banging like your head piece it's just that simple  
Cock back and unleash with my physical  
Wrap you in my thoughts and become indivisible  
Centrifugal, forces individuals into my mind as we rock into ritual

You better do just what I say  
And if you don't then you will pay  
Infest 

"That's right King," Hichigo chuckled darkly. "Don't do what I say: You'll pay." He let loose a full blown laugh as he slammed his fist into the window below him, utterly obliterating the glass and bloodying his knuckles. _****_

We're going to infest  
We're getting in your head  
What is wrong with the world today  
The government, the media, or your family  
We're going to infest  
We're getting in your head  
What is wrong with the world today  
The government, the media, or your family 

The beat took over and Hichigo thrashed his head up and down to the music. He was enjoying himself, these lonely times were meant for insanity of oneself. So he indulged by being as weird as possible. _****_

You better do just what I say

Now that I got your attention  
Did I forget to mention  
All the heads will be infesting  
Hope you people learn your lessons  
Cause the game of life is crazy  
Got all the people guessin'

What is wrong with the world today  
Government, media, or your family  
Would you cry if I died today  
I think it be better if you did not say 

The last line actually made Hichigo think. Would someone care if he died today? "Hm, nah." He laughed.

"But I ain't dying today." He muttered to himself, rubbing his fist that healed near instantly. _****_

You better do just what I say  
And if you don't then you will pay  
Infest

We're going to infest  
We're getting in your head  
What is wrong with the world today  
The government, the media, or your family  
We're going to infest  
We're getting in your head  
What is wrong with the world today  
The government, the media, or your family 

The guitar took over and Hichigo strummed his fingers again with his imaginary guitar. He smirked as he stood and pretended to be the one playing it. Soon, his blade was out and he had the sudden urge to cut something, or someone. _****_

We will infest  
Die like the rest

First they shackle your feet  
Then they stand you in a line  
Then they beat you like meat  
Then they grab you by your mind  
First they shackle your feet  
And then they stand you in a line  
And then they beat you like meat  
Infest your mind 

"Oh, nice!" Hichigo cackled. The images were just too delicious. _****_

We will infest  
Die like the rest  
People are the problem today  
We will infest  
Die like the rest  
People are the problem today

We're going to infest  
We're getting in your head  
What is wrong with the world today  
The government, the media, or your family  
We're going to infest  
We're getting in your head  
What is wrong with the world today  
The government, the media, or your family

Hichigo yelled with the last verse and grinned as it ended. He snapped his fingers and chuckled. "I'm so interesting." He said and went to play his next song.


	17. Meet The Monster By FFDP

The song came hard, twin beats trailing behind each other before the guitar riffs picked up and the drums followed. Hichigo dipped his head, letting his spiky hair flop about with the beat, his perfectly white teeth glistening in the light as he grinned.

The lyrics came, and he roared right along with the singer.

_**It's not that complicated and you ain't gotta believe  
They'll put me down in a hole before I let you succeed  
I've never been complacent, I can't afford to be  
I know you think you're special but you ain't nothin'!**_

The guitar and drums teamed up to create a whammy like sound and Hichigo much enjoyed it.

The song spoke to him, as did most of the others. Hichigo was superior to _everyone_, including the King who so undoubtedly believes that he's the greatest person out there. But Hichigo knew, he wasn't nothing.

The lyrics took a bit softer tone and Hichigo mouthed the words right along with the singer, thrashing his head about._****_

Can you read between the lines?  
Or are you stuck in black and white?  
Hope I'm on the list of people that you hate  
It's time you met the monster that you have helped create  
Boo!

You've pushed me one too many times  
I'm sick of all of the fiction, we're gonna settle it  
You've pushed me one too many times  
I'm sick of all of the shit, I'm gonna settle it!

These last few verses reminded Hichigo of that strange merchant, what was his name? Urahara. The one who initiated the Hollow's creation within this miserable world. He had thanks to give, and then he had a few choice places he'd like to slice open on the man's body. _****_

It's not that complicated and you ain't gotta believe  
They'll put me down in a hole before I let you succeed  
I've never been complacent, I can't afford to be  
I know you think you're special but you ain't nothin'!

Hichigo shook his hands along with the fast beat, as if drumming it out himself. He grinned and bobbed his head lightly, letting his white bangs cover his glowing yellow orbs. _****_

Well there's nothing you can say to me now  
And there's nothing you can do to stop me  
It's hard not to be a menace to society  
When half the population is happy on their knees

Hichigo couldn't agree any more. It didn't even require words, thoughts, and any description on how true those words were to the Hollow. _****_

You've pushed me one too many times  
I'm sick of all of the fiction, we're gonna settle it  
You've pushed me one too many times  
I'm sick of all of the shit, I'm here settle it!

'Cause I can't take it anymore  
I refuse to live this way  
It's not that I don't care enough, it's not that I can't see  
It's everything inside of me that won't let me be you  
It won't let me be you!

The tone drifted to a more heavy, yet less loud rumble. Hichigo groaned with the singer, and smirked as he pictured himself to be the image of that of a true monster.

The song kicked, and the chorus sang out for the last time. _****_

It's not that complicated and you ain't gotta believe  
They'll put me down in a hole before I let you succeed  
I've never been complacent, I can't afford to be  
I know you think you're special but you ain't nothin'!  
No, you ain't nothin'!  
And you'll never succeed!  
I know you think you're special,  
but you ain't nothin'!!

But you ain't nothin'!!!

Hichigo bellowed a roar, his more sinister than the singer's. He reeled back and cackled up into the heavens.

"Monster is not a term I'd use on myself, but it fits." He said to no one with a chuckle, shrugging.

He spun his finger around the white device and grinned at the next song.


	18. Indestructible By Disturbed

**Requested by _Dei-Chan562!_**

* * *

There was a loud, overbearing siren that sounded as if from the distance. Gun fire, explosions, and what Hichigo recognized as cannons and air-craft followed the horn; building up to the song that would ensue.

Hichigo grinned in anticipation. This was _his_ song. He had just recently found it listed in his playlist, and would not, could not stop playing it over and over again. Letting the hard rock tear at his eardrums as he imagined the world through his ever-hopeful mind.

Suddenly, the music started with a loud, boisterous melody. The white haired Hollow tapped his fingers to the beat, memorizing it by heart.

_**Another mission, the powers have called me away  
Another time to carry the colors again  
My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor of coming back home again**_

No explanation will matter after we begin  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within  
My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover a war you're unable to win

I'll have you know  
That I've become

Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
"Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war!"  


Hichigo sung the last part, displaying the amusement he felt in the form of his signature grin. The song spoke to him, truly and utterly. Speaking the words of his ambitions, of his _dreams_.

Hichigo was the Indestructible Master Of War, and he planned to showcase this fact to the world as he spread the blood of the innocent.

_**Another reason, another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered now, for me to light  
My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders without a regret**_

My declaration embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder of how it began  
No hesitation when I am commanded to strike  
You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life

You will be shown  
How I've become

"Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war!"

Hichigo breathed in and cackled. He had stood in the midst of the verse, and sang the whole piece, swinging his head into the air for all of the lonely world to hear.

The song took on a more humble tune, and Hichigo splayed his fingers and then flexed them along with the waves the beat was traveling over. It felt silly, but he wasn't one to care. This was his time, his music. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted.

An echo sounded off, and Hichigo mouthed the wail as if doing it himself. He soon went to strum the beat, crossing his arms and grinning as he imagined the fiery world he'd leave behind. The smolder and ash that would lay in his wake as he stood atop the very hill Ichigo so much loved. He'd stand and watch the patrons of Soul Society scream in fright and absolute terror as he swung his blade and sent a wave of white energy to decimate them all.

And none of them could stop him because..._****_

"I'm indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I am indestructible

Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable

Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war!"

Hichigo bobbed his head to the ending beats of the song and clapped his hands as it boomed and slowly faded.

"Truly am Indestructible..." He said to himself, laughing and sitting back down to grin and re-imagine the world he'd make with the tip of his blade.


	19. I Fucking Hate You By Godsmack

**Requested by _Akatsuki-Hidan!_**

* * *

The song started with a repeating beat. Fast and hard, it combined guitar play and then spurts of drum beats. Hichigo slammed his fists into the building he perched on to the drums, grinning as cracks started to form and then disappear as his excitement got the better of him.

He loved this song. It portrayed his feelings for the King quite well, if not perfectly. Another new song to add into his ever expanding Playlist. He smiled, content with his life as the song played and he related with utter belief.

_**For everything you do  
I'd like to swallow you  
And everyday I'm gonna blame you**_

_**Even if you justify  
Every fucking bullshit lie  
It only makes me want to break you!**_

Hichigo hated the King's shit. The stupid things he'd fabricate his own weakness with, it made Hichigo sick. Made him want to take his very soul and swallow it for his own; to take control and make sure that Ichigo Kurosaki never saw the light of day again.

_**You pull me down  
And you crucify my name  
You make me insane**_

_Well, I was technically born insane so..._Hichigo threw his head back and boomed with laughter.

_**It's broken now  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin'**_

_**'Cause I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And I'd love to hang you  
You're all the same to me**_

Hichigo couldn't agree more. Every last human was the same, weak and undeserving of the lives handed to them by whatever controlled it all from behind the scenes. The white haired man growled and tensed his muscles as anger coursed through him.

He stowed it, knowing that getting angry here and now would do no good, and listened to the song.

_**When you repeatedly  
Take advantage of me  
The only thought I get of you sickens me**_

_**Everybody knows you're fake  
You're everything I fucking hate  
And I'm everything that you could never be**_

Hichigo was the embodiment of what Ichigo desired to be: Powerful. Focused. Ready to Win! And yet what was the King? Weak. Disoriented. Distracted and completely clueless. It pissed Hichigo off to think that he couldn't over-power the imbecile.

_**You pull me down  
And you crucify my name  
You make me insane**_

_**Its broken now  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin'**_

_**'Cause I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And I'd love to hang you  
You're all the same to me**_

I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me  


"_**(Fuck you)  
(Fuck you)  
(Fuck you)  
(Fuck you)"**_

Hichigo grinned as he spat the back-lyrics. An interlude hit, and what sounded like radio-talk rose from under the softening music. He stood and shook with goose-bumps as he stared out into the distance.

Part of being insane was being unable to control the random emotions that came at the weirdest of times. And right now Hichigo felt exhilaration. This song had his hate for the King come to the surface, and he imagined in every way to kill, dismember, and disembowel the orange haired idiot that controlled the body.

He jerked his head up and down as the beat kicked up and the lyrics continued._****_

You pull me down  
And you crucify my name  
You make me insane  
Its broken now  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin  
Cause I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And Id love to hang you  
You're all the same to me

And I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And Id love to hang you  
You're all the same to me  


"_**Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you (fuck you)"**_

Hichigo ground out the ending verse as he balled his hands and wailed into the sky, willing Ichigo to hear his cries of unadulterated hate.

He breathed in deeply and let loose a light chuckle. He loved the song, and would listen to it when trying to calm down.

"On to the next..."


End file.
